disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakuna Matata
"Hakuna Matata" is a song sung by Timon, Pumbaa and Simba from Disney's 32nd animated feature, The Lion King. It was composed by Elton John, who also composed other songs from the film, and with the lyrics by Tim Rice. It was nominated for the 67th Academy Award for Best Original Song, but lost to another song in the film, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?". The song is also ranked #99 on the list AFI's 100 Years... 100 Songs, along with "When You Wish Upon a Star" (#7), "Some Day My Prince Will Come" (#19), and "Beauty and the Beast" (#62). It is one of the only four songs from Disney that made the cut. History "Hakuna Matata" is a Swahili phrase that is literally translated as "There are no worries." It is sometimes translated as "no worries," although is more commonly used similarly to the American English phrase "no problem."http://kenya.de/pages/resources_faq.html#2 In 1994, the Disney animated movie, The Lion King, brought the phrase to international recognition, featuring it prominently in the plot and devoting a song to it. A meerkat and a warthog, named Timon and Pumbaa, teach the main character, a lion cub named Simba, that he should forget his troubles. The song, like the rest of the soundtrack, was written by Elton John and Tim Rice, who respectively composed the music and lyrics. During production of the film, the filmmakers had planned to use a song titled "Warthog Rhapsody", but after the production team returned from their safari trip in Kenya, they decided "Hakuna Matata" would be a better phrase. The Lion King In the movie, the song was sung after the wildebeest stampede and Mufasa's death. Timon and Pumbaa tried to cheer the depressed Simba, who feels guilty for his father's death. The song is to teach Simba to slack and relax and enjoy the life with no worries, as Simba grew up older time by time. At one part, Pumbaa almost said that every time he "farted," but Timon cuts him off, warning Pumbaa, "Not in front of the kids!" (referencing the audience unseen animal kids and Simba). Lyrics 'Original version' Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Timon and Pumbaa: It's our problem-free philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata! not heard on the album version Simba: Hakuna Matata? Pumbaa: Yeah, it's our motto. Simba: What's a motto? Timon: Nothing. What's a-motto with you? laughs Pumbaa: You know kid, these two words will solve all your problems! Timon: That's right. Take Pumbaa for example. Why, when he was a young warthog... '''Pumbaa': When I was a young warthooooooooog! Speech Timon: Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks. Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the Savannah after every meal Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul Though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh, the shame! Timon: He was ashamed! Pumbaa: Thought of changing my name! Timon: Oh, what's in a name! Pumbaa: And I got downhearted Timon: How did you feel? Pumbaa: Everytime that I... Speech Timon: Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! Pumbaa: Oh, sorry. Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze. Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days. Timon: Yeah, sing it, kid! Timon and Simba: It's our problem free... Pumbaa: Philosophy! All: Hakuna Matata! not heard on the album version Timon: Welcome to our humble home! Simba: You live here? Timon: We live wherever we want. Pumbaa: Yup! Home is where your rump rests! Heh. Simba: It's beautiful! Pumbaa: burps I'm stuffed! Simba: I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole zebra. Timon: Eh-heh, we're fresh out of Zebra. Simba: Any Antelope? Timon: Nuh-uh. Simba: Hippo? Timon: Nope! Listen kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to wrestle up some grub! Simba: Eww! What's that? Timon: A grub. What's it look like? Simba: Eww! Gross! Timon: Tastes like chicken. Pumbaa: Slimy, yet satisfying! Timon: These are rare delicacies, mmm! Pecans with a very plesant crunch. Pumbaa: You'll learn to love 'em! Timon: I'm telling ya, kid, this is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities...ooh! The little cream-filled kind. And best of all, no worries! Well, kid? Simba: Oh, well. Hakuna Matata. Slimy...yet satisfying. Timon: That's it! bridge Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna! Matata!(3x) Hakuna... Simba: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. All: It's our problem free, philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata Simba: Hakuna Matata... ''Timon and Pumbaa'' version Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Both: It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata! '''Pumbaa': Yeah! bridge Both: Hakuna! Matata! Timon! And Pumbaa! Hakuna! Matata! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Both: It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata! Timon and Pumbaa! Other Versions Debby Ryan - Hakuna Matata (with lyrics on-screen)|Debby Ryan version Hakuna Matata - The Baha Men|Baha Men's version Reception "Hakuna Matata" was instantly popular. It, along with "Circle of Life" and "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" were nominated for "Best Original Song", with "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" being the winner. Trivia *The phrase Hakuna Matata itself means "No worries" in Swahili. *One of the bugs that Timon pulls out of a knothole during the song is wearing Mickey Mouse ears. *There's a lost verse of "Hakuna Matata" which explained Timon's past situation, like Pumbaa's. It was later cut, and used in The Lion King 1½. *Part of the song was heard in Toy Story, when Molly is in the car and sees the toys in the mirror trying to get into the moving van. *This is the most well-known song in the whole Lion King franchise. *In Aladdin and the King of Theives, Genie turns into Pumbaa and says "Hakuna Matata." *Timon breaks the fourth wall when he says, "Hey, Pumbaa, not in front of the kids." References Category:Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Article of the week Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Theme songs Category:The Disney Afternoon songs Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Silly songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Group songs